sonypicturesanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Emoji Movie
The Emoji Movie, formerly called Emojimovie: Express Yourself, is a CGI 3D animated adventure comedy film by Sony Pictures Animation that was released on July 28, 2017. It is the story of Gene, a multi-expression emoji who sets out on a journey to become a normal emoji. Plot Gene is an emoji that lives in Textopolis, a digital and bustling city inside the phone of his user Alex. He is the son of two meh emojis named Mel Meh and Mary Meh who, despite his upbringing, is able to make multiple expressions, in the blink of an eye, which it makes it harder for Gene to fit in, with the other emojis. His parents are hesitant and worried of him going to work on the first day, but Gene insists so that he can feel useful, and to become meh like his parents once and for all, without screwing up on his first day, although Gene's parents were still nervous, about him, making expressions. Upon receiving a text from his crush Addie, Alex decides to send her an emoji. When Gene is selected by Alex, he panics uncontrollably, makes a confusing expression, and wrecks the text center. Gene is called in by Smiler, a smiley emoji and leader of the text center, who concludes that Gene is a "malfunction" and therefore must be deleted, by some Anti - Virus Bots. Gene is chased by the Anti - Virus Bots, but is rescued by Hi-5, a once popular hand emoji who has since lost his fame, due to lack of use, and was kicked out of the favorite's section by Fistbump. He tells Gene that he can be fixed if they find a professional computer hacker, and Hi-5 accompanies him on his mission, so that he can reclaim his fame again. Smiler sends more Anti - Virus Bots to look for Gene when she finds out that he has left Textopolis, as his actions have caused Alex, to think that his phone needs to be fixed. Gene and Hi-5 make it to a piracy app where they meet the hacker emoji Jailbreak, (That Gene falls in love with her at first sight), who wants to make it to the Dropbox so that she can live in the Cloud. The trio are attacked by Smiler's bots, but manage to escape into the game Candy Crush. Jailbreak reveals that they need to get to the Cloud if Gene wants to get fixed, and the group go off into the Just Dance app. While there, Jailbreak's beanie come off, and that is revealed to be a princess emoji, who is really named Princess Linda, was tired of being stereotyped and fled home to be different. They are once again attacked by bots, and their actions cause Alex to delete the Just Dance app. Gene and Jailbreak escape, but Hi-5 is taken along with the app and ends up in the trash. Mel and Mary go searching for Gene, and have a very lethargic argument. They make up in the Instagram app, when Mel reveals that he too is also a malfunction, explaining Gene's behavior. While traveling through the music app Spotify, Jailbreak admits to Gene that she left Textpolis because there was so many rules, and that she hated being a princess, and that Smiler had threatened Jailbreak into turning back, into the princess, otherwise that Jailbreak will be deleted by Smiler and her bots. Then, Jailbreak tells Gene that she likes him just the way he is, and that he should not be ashamed of his malfunction. Romance blossoms, as the two emojis almost share a moment, before they make it to the trash and rescue Hi-5, but are soon attacked by an upgraded bot. They evade the upgraded - Virus bot and make it to Dropbox, where they encounter a firewall. The gang get past it with a password, Addie's name, and make it to the Cloud where Jailbreak prepares to reprogram Gene. Suddenly, Gene starts to have second thoughts about being reprogrammed to be meh, and he admits his feelings for Jailbreak, but Jailbreak rejects his feelings, as she wishes to stick to her plan of venturing into the Cloud, and also that she wasn't a princess, waiting for her princes to come rescue her saddening Gene. The upgraded bot kidnaps Gene, and Hi-5 and Jailbreak (When Jailbreak starts to regret, about what she said to Gene, and she finally realizes, that Gene is more important to her than the Cloud), race after them. As Smiler prepares to delete Gene, Mel and Mary arrive and are also threatened. Jailbreak and Hi-5 arrive and easily disable the bot, which falls on top of Smiler. Gene hurries over to Jailbreak, and Jailbreak says to Gene that she would always be there for him, no matter what. Alex has since taken his phone to the store, and asks to have his phone erased to fix the problem. Out of desperation, Gene prepares to sacrifice himself for the emojis, and needed to texted himself to Addie, also by making numerous faces to express himself. Just before Gene was about to get scanned, and almost deleted by the phone, Jailbreak declares her romantic feelings for Gene, and Gene also declares his feelings as well, back to Jailbreak. Outside the phone, Realizing that Addie received a text from him, Alex finally asks her to the dance and stops his phone from getting deleted, by unplugging the wire hookups to his phone, and also saving the emojis and finally getting to speak with her, for quite some time. Gene thanks Hi - 5, and including Jailbreak, who apologizes before about what she said, and Gene again shares a little romantic moment with Jailbreak, before Hi -5 intervenes them, and Gene shares a hug with his father. The next morning, Gene is surprised by a massive dance party, just for him in honor of saving all the emoijs, from the deletion of the phone. Then, after the massive dance party Gene and the other emojis, head to their cubes, when they all see Jailbreak as the new leader of Textoplis. Gene accepts himself for who he is, becomes Hi -5's friend, who now Hi -5 is now a favorite again, and Gene starts a relationship with Jailbreak. In a mid-credits scene, Smiler is seen wearing numerous braces, her teeth cracked by the bot, and is sitting down in the loser lounge, with the other forgotten and unused emojis, where she loses in a card game. Cast *T. J. Miller as Gene, The main protagonist, an outsider emoji who can show multiple expressions. *James Corden as Hi-5, a hand emoji, and Gene's best friend *Anna Faris as Jailbreak, a codebreaker/princess emoji, and Gene's love interest. *Patrick Stewart as Poop emoji *Maya Rudolph as Smiler, a smiley emoji, and the main antagonist *Steven Wright as Mel Meh, Gene's emoji father *Rob Riggle as Ice Cream emoji (uncredited). *Jennifer Coolidge as Mary Meh, Gene's emoji mother *Jake T. Austin as Alex, a human who owns a phone where Gene & his Friends live *Sofía Vergara as Flamenca, a flamenco dancer emoji *Christina Aguilera as Akiko Glitter, a super cool dancer in the Just Dance app Gallery The Emoji Movie poster 1.jpg The Emoji Movie poster 2.jpg The Emoji Movie poster 3.jpg The Emoji Movie poster 4.jpg The Emoji Movie poster 5.jpg Poop emoji movie.png Gene emoji movie.png Hi-5 emoji movie.png Smiler emoji movie.png Jailbreak emoji movie.png Emoji Movie buy tickets banner.png Screenshot 2017-07-30-01-29-39.png Handmaid.jpg Screenshot 2017-08-03-18-09-27.png Category:Movies